Nuestro Amor
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Otro de mis primeros fics. Hermione le cuenta a Harry como fue su amor, mientras están es su luna de miel


Notas de la autora:

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; snif, snif, otro fic mediocre. En fin, era uno de los primeros y tuve ganas de publicarlo. Les aviso, es malisimo y eso que traté de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude. Todos mis fics son cursis, por qué??????!!!!!!!!!! Aún así espero que lo disfruten (aunque sea imposible) y por favor... Dejen reviews!!!

Nuestro Amor

No deseaba que pasara esto, simplemente pasó. Un día estabas junto a mí, eras mi mejor amigo, y al otro te miraba diferente. Diferente de cómo miraba a los otros. No malentiendas, no eras el único que me caía bien. Pero con los demás era distinto. Ron, Seamus y los otros siempre me cayeron bien y pensaba que a ti te quería de la misma forma que a ellos, pero no era así. Y no fue hasta que te vi tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, que me di cuenta de que me gustabas. Después de eso traté de acercarme a ti varias veces, pero tu solo me veías como a una amiga. Apenas te dabas cuenta de que era una chica, la única que existía para ti en el sentido que yo quería era Cho. Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw. No te importaba que fuera un año mayor que nosotros, ni que pareciera amar a Cedric Diggory. No, para ti ella era la única que valía la pena. Habías rechazado a muchas chicas por ella. Y después le dijiste lo que sentías. Pensar que encima te rechazó. En esos tiempos sufriste mucho. Después Cho se arrepintió y salieron juntos. Más tarde se hicieron novios. Eran muy felices, pero... esa felicidad no podía ser eterna. El innombrable se enteró y la mató. Tiempo después te volviste a enamorar, aunque guardabas el recuerdo amargo del romance con Cho en tu corazón, y otra vez no fui yo la afortunada. Esa vez sí te aceptaron de entrada. Y entonces descubriste que ella, Diana, era tu hermana. Aún recuerdo como se sonrojaron cuando se los dijeron, se veían tan graciosos. Al final Diana se puso de novia con el insoportable de Draco Malfoy, la verdad no se como se lo aguantaba. Pero tú me dijiste que no era tan malo como aparentaba y yo me conformé. 

Sin embargo un día te acercaste a mi y me preguntaste si podíamos hablar. Yo te contesté que sí. Te veías extraño. Me llevaste a los "jardines" (o sea afuera) y fuimos a caminar por la orilla del lago. Allí me confesaste que ya no éramos niños (teníamos 17 años) y que te gustaba una chica. No, no te gustaba, la amabas, me dijiste. Yo te contesté que que había de raro en eso, ya que te habían gustado otras chicas antes. Tú me contestaste que el problema era que a Ron también le gustaba.

- Entonces pregúntenle a esa chica quien le gusta- atiné a decir, triste porque te gustaba una chica y seguro que no era yo.

- Aquí entras tú, Hermione- respondiste.

- ¿Qué?- le dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa-¿Quieres que le pregunte yo?, ¿O tal vez que te haga gancho con ella?-

- No Hermione. Esa chica… eres tu- dijiste serio. Yo solo podía mirarte sorprendida. ¿Ron y tu gustaban de mi?, ¿Me amabas?, ¿Qué el mundo se había vuelto al revés? Tal vez, después de todo, Rita Skeeter tenía razón. Me miraste y dijiste:

- Gracias, Hermione. Creo que ya me has respondido. Que seas feliz con Ron-y te diste vuelta, empezando a marcharse.

- Espera Harry- grité desesperada. Te volteaste.

- ¿Qué pasa?-me miraste tristemente. Más que nunca comprendí que tu eras la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y me arriesgué: 

- Tu también me gustas Harry-

- ¿Qué?- me preguntaste sorprendido.

- Lo que oíste. Tu también me gustas- volví a decir, asombrándome de mi valor. Te acercaste a mí y me rodeaste la cintura con tus brazos, yo pasé los míos por tu cuello.

- Te amo Hermione- dijiste.

- Y yo a ti, Harry- dije.

Un poco después, cuando Malfoy, Ron y tu pelearon su lucha final contra el innombrable (Ron no hizo mucho verdaderamente), me dedicaste la victoria. Claro que tuve que compartirla, porque Draco se la había dedicado a Diana y Ron a Parvati.

Y hoy me encuentro diciéndote todo esto en nuestra luna de miel.

Hermione Granger de Potter


End file.
